


Happy Birthdays

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Smut, Whipping, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Isaac, Theo and a box with shiny new toys as a present for Isaac's birthday.





	Happy Birthdays

Isaac can't help but be a little disappointed when he parks his car in the otherwise empty driveway after work. He was kind of hoping Theo would be home already, waiting for him. They're not high school boys anymore though, don't just sneak around to hook up wherever they find time and a half hidden space. They're adults in an actual relationship, and not even on this day is Isaac going to blame Theo for prioritizing his job. He should see the positive, Isaac thinks to himself as he unlocks the door and kicks his shoes off before walking inside their apartment. This way he gets to take a nice shower at least.

 

Isaac almost misses the box waiting for him on the kitchen table. It's wrapped in shiny red paper that feels a little more expensive than the kind they use to wrap present you buy at the mall. Theo didn't mention a gift before Isaac rushed out of the house in the morning, but then again, Isaac knows exactly how much Theo enjoys surprising him sometimes. Excitedly, he starts opening the box. The smell of something new hits him, the moment feels special.

 

Once the box is opened, Isaac's eyes drop to a piece of black silk covering its contents, and a card sitting in its middle, with Theo's messy handwriting on it.

 

_ Happy birthday, my angel. I'll be right with you soon. _

 

For some reason, Isaac's breath hitches in his throat as he puts the card aside and pulls the silk off of his actual presents. His cock stirs as he takes them in. First, there's a simple little buttplug made of black silicone. Second, there's a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. He can't resist the urge to touch the soft red fabric with his fingers, imagining it preventing the cuffs to cut into his wrists. Finally, there's a whip, made of dark leather, simple, almost like a riding crop, red ribbon draped into a bow around it.

 

"Fuck," Isaac mutters under his breath, his cheeks burning hot at only the thought of him and Theo using these things. They've talked about it a lot, have watched porn that featured various kinds of sex toys, have discussed which they thought they could like. Isaac lets the whip flip down into the palm of his hand, hissing at the sting of pain it ignites. He's always wanted to know what it would feel like. It's been clear for a while that the imprints of Theo's hand on the cheeks of his ass wouldn't be enough forever. Now Theo is making all his dreams come true.

 

Besides the toys, there's a huge bottle of lube in the box as well. Isaac decides to take both the lube and the buttplug with him to take his shower. As he washes his hair, he thinks of how much Theo loves it, how much he'll approve of the blond curls still being a little damp when he comes home, how gladly he'll bury a hand in them and pull before claiming Isaac's mouth.

 

He washes himself thoroughly so that he'll be all fresh and clean for his boyfriend, steps out of the shower cabin and gives his reflection in the bathroom mirror a smirk. It would probably be a nice thing to do if he thanked Theo by presenting him with a little surprise in return, Isaac thinks, uncapping the lube and dribbling some on his fingers. His skin in all smooth and soft from the shower as he moves his hands down both sides of his body and reaches for his ass, leaning forward until his almost bent over the bathroom sink, moaning when he finally touches himself.

The burning anticipation makes it hard to be patient as he coats his entrance in lube and presses his fingers inside, moving them around. He doesn't want to get lost in his pleasure, not when Theo still isn't home, only wants to stretch himself far enough so he can wear the plug comfortably.

 

The challenge is bigger than he thought, Isaac realizes as the new toy is buried in his ass. He turns around to look at himself, finding that its base can be seen between the cheeks of his ass even as he stands upright. Maybe he should snap a picture to motivate Theo to come home as soon as somehow possible.

 

_ I love you _ , comes Theo's instant reply, along with the picture of the outline of his dick pressing through his pants and a large hand gripping it.  _ I'll be there in ten. _

 

The surprise that Theo finds as he practically rips the front door open to storm inside ten minutes later is his boyfriend, naked, wearing only the plug Theo gave him in his ass, bent over the kitchen table where the pretty red box is still standing, cuffs and whip inside it as well as the lube. He's got his hands behind his back, chest heaving against the surface of the table, his hard and leaking cock trapped between his body and the table's edge.

 

Theo's gasp makes Isaac's cock leak some more precome. He keeps his eyes down and forward and strains his ears instead, listening to the steps of Theo coming closer, shoes and different pieces of clothing flying away and hitting the ground.

 

"Angel," Theo says, his voice low and raspy, more so even than usually, a sound absolutely to die for. "You look like every wet dream I've ever had."

 

"It's not a dream anymore," Isaac replies, moving his feet a little further apart, making sure Theo's eyes are focused on the toy he's wearing only for him.

 

"So you've found your presents," Theo says as he stands right behind him, close enough to touch Isaac, except he doesn't. Not yet. "And I take it you like them. Or at least this one." He tugs at the plug just lightly, making Isaac moan and bite his lip to help him suppress any more noises.

 

"Oh, the others too," he answers truthfully. "I just thought you should be the one to do the honors."

 

"Really?" This time, Theo's voice is barely more than a breathed out word. The tips of two fingers brush Isaac's back, stroke down along his spine, make him shudder. "You really want it?"

 

"Please, Theo," Isaac begs. They've talked about it in theory enough. The fact that Theo bought them something to play with shows that he wants it just as badly as Isaac does, and now they're here, ready to try it out. "I want it."

 

The handcuffs make clattering noises as Theo picks them up. He leans over Isaac a presses a kiss to his shoulder first, then moves down to graze his arm with his lips and the tip of his tongue, repeating the same thing at the other side, patient and gentle, making goosebumps appear before he grips Isaac's wrists, pulling just once and making Isaac's body rock back against him, a still clothed dick pressing up against his ass, pushing the plug against his insides so that it almost feels like enough.

 

Isaac isn't sure whether it's a normal reaction to feel relief once you get handcuffed, but he does. He feels like he's in Theo's hands now more than before, and if there's any place he truly wants to be, it's that. He tries out the resistance of his restraints, pulls and struggles a bit, just to see that he can't escape them.

 

"You look so beautiful like this," Theo praises. "I could come, Isaac. I could pull my cock out right now and touch it just a little and I'd paint your pretty back and that gorgeous ass in a second. That's what you do to me. That's what you are to me. An angel at my mercy."

 

"You should do it," Isaac says, "but you should whip me first."

 

"If that's what you want, gladly."

 

"It is. Do it."

 

The silence between them is full of excitement and arousal as Theo reaches for the whip, pulling it out of the box and examining it like he wasn't the one who chose it. "Looks pretty, right?" He comments. Isaac can only nod. Promising, he thinks to himself. It looks promising. Like it might just change their lives for the better.

 

"How many can you take?" Theo wants to know, handing the control to Isaac even as he's bent over their kitchen table and handcuffed, feeling helpless and powerful at the same time. Theo teases him with the end of the whip, carefully brushing Theo's legs, up and down, tracing the curves of his ass and his bent hips, tickling between his thighs, the soft leather stroking his balls. Fuck, how is Isaac supposed to know?

 

There's the faint feeling of being intimidated. Isaac tried to remember the feeling against his palm, to somehow calculate how much more sensitive the flesh of his ass is and how strong he thinks Theo will be hitting. The moment Theo stops touching him, neither whip nor warm palms on his writhing body, is the moment Isaac realizes how desperate he is to find out, how willing to please Theo with how well he's going to take it.

 

"Five," he decides. It's a start.

 

Theo leans down and places a quick peck on Isaac's lower back, close enough for his beard to tickle against his restrained fingers. "Tell me when you're ready," he says, pulling back, standing behind Isaac, whip in hand, waiting only for him to give the go.

 

Isaac purposely waits a moment, basking in the heat and tension between them. He can feel the handcuffs around his wrists and the plug in his ass, moving slightly with every shift on his feet, with every twitch of a muscle, teasing him without really satisfying his need to be filled and fucked. Theo will have to take care of that later, once Isaac can feel his ass burning and Theo has something nicely red to look at.

 

"Strike," Isaac says.

 

His heart skips a beat, his breath hitches as the whip snaps down against his right buttcheek. It stings first and then burns, but pain isn't the word Isaac would use to describe the feeling. "Again," he begs, breathlessly, because he already knows he fucking loves it. Theo strikes again, on the other cheek this time. It feels fantastic.

 

"Again."

 

Number three goes to the right cheek again, hitting almost exactly the same spot as before. Isaac can't keep still as the impact shakes his body. He wriggles and writhes, not to escape the pain but to properly feel it with all his body, which causes the toy in his ass to rub against his inner walls. Isaac is so turned on, it's almost not possible. He's never in his life been harder, more desperate to be fucked. Good, so good, and yet the new sensations he's experiencing don't feel like enough.

 

"Harder," Isaac demands, not because it feels like he can take it, but because he needs it, because the rush is addicting, and he's pushed higher and higher, unwilling to be drawn back down before he's properly destroyed.

 

Theo complies, hitting harder, a lot harder, making Isaac cry out and squirm, his legs giving in, all his weight on the table that he rubs himself all over. The world with all its struggles and sorrows narrows down to Isaac's body and the things done to it by the whip in Theo's hand, to a burning sensation on his ass and a fire spreading inside him. "Theo," he whimpers.

 

"One more," Theo replies. Isaac sobs and braces himself for the impact. It's sweet torture to be waiting for it, tensed up and trembling. He sticks his ass out as well as he can, presents his hole to Theo, the rim stretched around the plug that Theo gifted him, trying to make clear what he's craving.

 

It takes eternities, or that's what it feels like to a writhing and sobbing Isaac while Theo gets rid of his pants and underwear. "You want to be fucked, angel?"

 

"Yes," he presses out, arching his back.

 

"You want me to take that plug out of you and give you my cock instead?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

There's the noise of a condom being unwrapped while Isaac is still waiting with forced patience for the last strike to hit him. He seeks Theo's proximity by pressing back his ass, which isn't easy with his arms uselessly behind his back and nothing but the table beneath him steadying him.

 

Isaac jerks and squeals when instead of the whip, it's a strong hand that suddenly smacks his ass, taking him by surprise. It remains there, stroking the reddened skin, while Theo's cock rubs against him, moving the plug, driving him insane. Fucking finally, Isaac thinks, when the hand leaves the cheek of his ass and begins tugging at the toy instead, carefully and slowly, his hole being stretched once more as it slips past it until he's left empty. The sigh that escapes him sounds shockingly desperate to his own ears.

 

"Since you asked so nicely," Theo mutters, lining up his dick, rubbing the tip over Isaac's entrance, teasing, hesitant to push inside although they're long ready.

 

Just when Isaac parts his lips to start begging, the whip strikes his ass again, hard, sending a jolt through him. He cries out and falls forward, but Theo pulls at the chain of the handcuffs and brings him back into position before sinking inside him slowly, moaning with every inch he goes deeper.

 

Isaac feels weak for all the familiar reasons, biting his lip until Theo's fully buried inside him, so much bigger than the toy, so much closer to satisfaction. With Theo's body pressing against him, every movement reminds Isaac of the torment his ass has taken, the skin on skin contact making the burning all the more intense. He tries to push himself up to get more of it, but Theo presses him back down with a hand between his shoulder blades and a low grunt.

 

"So impatient," he scolds, "so greedy."

 

Isaac whimpers in reply and earns a hard thrust and a fresh wave of pleasure, a purposeful hit against his prostate. "Don't worry, my angel. I'm taking care of you."

 

And that Theo does, rocking his hips and pushing inside him again and again after pulling almost all the way out, reaching forward to smooth the curly hair out of his face before he grabs a handful of it and holds Isaac's head down until he's completely unable to move anymore than his body being rocked back and forth by Theo's hard thrusts. Their heavy breathing and throaty moans indicate how close to an orgasm they both are. The previous excitement is gone, it's just pure lust and the merciless chase of their satisfaction accompanied by grunts and curses.

 

Isaac comes without his dick being touched at all, sobbing and shaking while Theo fucks him through it, just as hard and fast as before, not stopping until he's coming as well, his weight on top of Isaac, his breath against Isaac's cheek, cock pulsing inside him until he goes slack, letting go of Isaac's hair and hooking his fingers under his chin instead to silently ask for a kiss.

 

"Happy birthday," Theo whispers against Isaac's lips before he pulls back, peeling himself off of him and starting to un-cuff his hands, pulling Isaac up from the table and against his chest into a hug, rubbing up and down his arms.

 

"The happiest," Isaac whispers back, face against Theo's neck, although he's sure they'll find a way to top it all off the next time.


End file.
